


Come On Pretty Boy Four

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [31]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Expect Evie, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Male Character, Humor, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Gil could never escape.





	Come On Pretty Boy Four

Title: Come On Pretty Boy Four

Alternate Title: We're Going On A Shopping Spree (And No You Can't Fake Sick Again)

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Descendants 2

Series: none

Pairings: Doug/Al, Jay/Chad, Ben/Carlos, Jane/Audrey/Mal, and Uma/Harry/Gil.

Characters: Doug, Jay, Carlos De Vil, Mal, Audrey, Jane FairyGod, Evie, Li Lonnie, Al, Chad Charming, Ben, Harry Hook, Uma and Gil..

Summary: Gil could never escape.

Disclaimer: Descendants 2 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

\---- [Gil is dragged off by Jane, Lonnie, Audrey and Evie with Jay, Carlos and Doug for shopping. All of their significant others watch in humor and slight fear.]

* * *

"Did you honestly think you could hide from us, especially me?" Audrey hissed as she shoved the door open to Kindness 102. FairyGod Mother and the rest of the class jumped at the intrusion but didn't dare say anything.

The princess didn't even bother apologizing for interrupting the class nor to the students she gave an stank eye too at everyone still glancing in her direction. Behind Audrey followed an happy Evie who had escaped gym class for the day (Coach Jenkins are an fearless guy and all but when Audrey is glaring you down, you back down quickly), and Lonnie.

Audrey continued on her path into the classroom ignoring everyone (she did however stop momentarily to press soft kisses to both Jane and Mal's cheeks) as she went straight for Gil.

"Get up pretty boy." Audrey ordered.

The youngest son of Gaston could only open and close his mouth a few times before pointing at himself, "Wait-you're talking to me?"

"No I'm talking to the dog." Audrey stated.

"Hey!" Dude yelled but no one paid the dog any attention. They have all grown used to him speaking since Mal never got around to ending the spell.

"W-why?"

"It's an tradition. Every last Wednesday of the month we, the royal boyfriends and girlfriends go show for outfits and talk about our significant others. Evie & I tag along because it gets Evie out of gym and me out of advance chemistry." Lonnie supplied.

"B-but, I'm dating Harry and Uma not one of the princes or princesses." Gil stuttered out.

"Uma is the daughter of Ursula who is the Queen of the Sea. Harry is the son of Captain Hook, particularly the King of the Sea. Their particularly royalty and you're dating them so that makes you indirectly royalty. Now get up." Evie ordered.

"It's too late, to argue anyway Gil. You came a part of this shopping trip the moment Uma and Harry claimed you." Jay added.

Evie and Jane nodded in the background.

"But--"

"Trust me dude there's no point in arguing. Audrey, Lonnie and Evie always kidnap us to go shopping with one of the princes' credit cards." Carlos stated.

"An this time it's Al's card for the week and that means no limit. Doug never touches it so that means Al demands we spend at least a few grands on his little fiancé." Jay added.

"Jay!" Doug whined.

"Why?" Gil asked.

Carlos shrugged, "Don't know. Just come on and pray it'll be over in three hours."

Gil sent Harry and Uma, an panicked look but the two just shrugged their shoulders. Ben looked the least bit sympathetic at Gil who was still confused about everything. While Chad was too busy pressing goodbye kisses to Jay's face. Mal simply looked bored while Al was talking in soft voices to Doug.

"Okay, that's enough! Jay, Doug, Evie, baby, Lonnie, Carlos and Gil move your little butts now."

Gil glanced towards FairyGod Mother but the woman was carrying on with class like Audrey never entered.

"Harry? Uma?" Gil asked uncertain. He did want to go (not to shop but just to get out of class) but he didn't know if he wanted to leave Uma or Harry.

Uma chuckled leaning over to press an kiss to Gil's cheek, "Go on baby. Have fun"

Harry gave the second kiss to Gil's cheek. "Not to much fun. Behave yourself." His voice was soft but the warning was there underneath.

"Okay this is cute and everything but come on pretty boy four! Let's go by baby."

"Bye princess."

"Pretty boy four?"

Jay chuckled, "Carlos, Me, Doug and now you. Your number four."


End file.
